1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing apparatus and, more particularly, to alignment systems and methods used for moving substrates.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,535,306 and 5,537,311 disclose systems and methods for aligning substrates. A problem with prior art substrate alignment systems and methods is that they are relatively slow thereby slowing down throughput of multiple substrates. It is an object of the present invention to increase throughput of substrate by providing faster substrate alignment methods and systems than were available in the prior art.